Airantou
Airantou (藍蘭島 airantou; literally "indigo orchid island") is an island(s) featured in Nagasarete Airantou. It's shown as a mysterious island nobody on the outside knows about. It is a rather large island filled with trees, rivers, a big volcano right in the middle, a lurking "Sea Dragon God" and surrounded by whirlpools. The current human population consists only of women, excluding Ikuto. This is due to an incident 12 years ago when the men, during the annual fishing tournament, were swept away and disappeared. In the main continuity of the manga, some of the men somehow arrived in Japan and somehow became acquainted with the Tohoin family. In the anime, however it is discovered Ikuto's sister also visited 'Airantou', an island only consisting of men excluding herself. Notable Locations Western Forest The Western quarter of the island which is about 30% plains where the village is located. There is a large camphor tree. It is protected by the Western Leader (currently Karaage). Southern Forest The Southern quarter of the island. It has a large number of rivers and ponds combined with high and low lands. It is protected by the Southern Leader (currently Shima-Tora). Eastern Forest The Eastern quarter of the island. It mainly contains swamps, has lots of blood sucking flowers and poisonous plants growing there. It is protected by the Eastern Leader (currently Pandaro). Northern Forest The Northern quarter of the island. It has a rocky landscape. It has a lot of strong animals and yōkai that inhabit it. It has the island's only cheery blossom tree which was planted around the time the passengers of the Airantou arrived on the island. It is protected by the Northern Leader (currently Taiga). Mt. Fuji Named after Mt. Fuji of Japan, it lies in the center of the island. It is where the ice yōkai like yuki-onnas live such as Tsurara. It is also where the islanders go to get ice when they can't get it from the ice storage cave or Michiru. The Sea The water around the island. It has whirlpools that surround the island preventing people from leaving by sailing, they weaken during large storms to let things in. Sashimi patrols the waters and protects anyone from going too far into the more dangerous whirlpools. Other than that, there is a barrier that prevents anything coming in or out but is weakened by strong storms and sometimes small objects come in and out. Ryuujin Island An island off the coast of the main island where the Shinkairyuu Shrine is. It has a barrier that prevents anyone other than the miko with the special duty to worship at the shrine or a special card to allow them passage. Yashiro is the current resident miko. Other Locations The Seven Wonders 12 Jizo 12 Jizo statues found on the island that were there before the arrival of shipwreck survivors. 6 in the west and 6 in the south. Unknown to the islanders, they are statues of aliens. Western Face Cave The most recent of the wonders, it suddenly appeared 50 years ago. The craftsmen of the island confirmed that it was impossible for humans to make it in one night. The Southern Triangular Ruin A pyramid in the Southern Forests. It is actually a place where aliens park and hide their flying saucers. Eastern Underground Maze A maze that has a trap that makes whoever enter it come out of the entrance to keep them from finding what is inside. It has some connection to Sakuya. Northern Seabed Ruin Also known as the "Mermaid Village". When it was first found, it was thought that this ruin had sunk into the sea but it appears that the building was built with the rocks that were on the bottom of the sea to begin with. Shinkairyuu Shrine A sacred shrine underneath the Ryuujin Island that is dedicated to Kairyuu. The shrine existed long before the arrival of the original castaways 130 years ago. Sky Whale A fossilized whale high in the mountains. A story from the Shinkairyuu Shrine says: A long time ago Kairyuu had a close friend, a whale. They went on journeys and had adventures exploring the oceans together for years. The whale was a little eccentric. He like the sky so much that he often dreamed he could fly high in the sky. But because of the whale's short lifespan it died while Kairyuu had a long one. Kairyuu buried his friend on the island. Customs and Traditions The island has Meiji era customs due to the original castaways were from that era. On the island, there is a tradition of children inheriting the job of their parents'. If someone wishes to have a different profession then they need to become an apprentice. Another way is to be better than the one who already has the job. Trivia *The name "Airantou" is a pun on how the word "island" is pronounced in Japanese, "airandou". de:Airantou Category:Locations